Forgiveness
by Daisuk
Summary: She just wants to forget them all, as she stands in a cliff side, the wind whispering promises of silence to her. [Naminé centric. Really AU]


Forgiveness

So. I wrote this… and actually surprised myself. I thought it was sad. I don't usually write sad things. Anyways, this is kinda reeeally AU. Based off a couple of different RP's I've been in. But I didn't know where to put it. So since the person this is written about is from Kingdom hearts, I put it there.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, which Nami and Ten (Well, his real name is Roxas, but I call him Ten) are from, or Final Fantasy 7, which Zack and Vincent are from. Nor do I own Soryuju (Sory), who is the OC of a friend of mine

XxXxXxXxXxX

She stood on the edge, her blue eyes looking out over the crevice. Black, dark as midnight, for as far as she could see. Quiet nothingness, a slight wind the only audible noise. Not even her breathing could be heard. Only the wind, whispering smooth, sweet nothings in her ear as it toyed with the blonde hair around her shoulders.

Her gaze fell to her black-sneaker clad feet, to the dirt she was standing on, fell to look over the ledge of the cliff. Just black; no light, no hope, no coming back.

Calmly, she looked back up, her once sparkling, bright blue eyes now dully, lifelessly looking herself over. Her hands brushed her baggy dark jeans off, before nimbly moving up to dust any dirt off her blue tank top. Until they finally finished at her neck, tracing her golden necklace delicately.

---

"_V-Vincent?"_

"_You had your chance. You were the one that left. Why do you come now? You told me to be happy. It's too late. I… I have a child now. And a loving wife."_

" _I… I know. I just thought…"_

"_You thought wrong. At one point, I loved you. But I'm sorry, you're too late."_

---

She flinched, her hands dropping to her sides, fists clenched. The wind continued to howl around her, the darkness now bringing back haunting memories. Memories she just wanted to forget. Memories that brought so much pain.

---

"_I don't understand, why are you leaving!"_

'_DON'T play stupid with me! I KNOW you don't love me… You never did…"_

"_Zack… how can you say that? I love you. I really, really do. I would die for you, Zack. And I'm so sorry you ever saw us. Please believe me when I say that…"_

"_If you… love me so much, then… WHY DID YOU GO TO HIM?"_

"_I… I don't know. I was confused… My feelings were all messed up. You can't expect me to go through a life changing ordeal, and simply FORGET the man that helped me live through it!"_

"_YES I CAN! I don't understand! I gave you all I could, and you… All because of three days with him… I… "_

"_Zack, please don't do this… I… I love you… "_

"_I'm sorry, it's over."_

_---_

The girl fell to her knees in the dirt, hands flying up to rest on her shoulders, clenched so tightly they were bound to leave marks. She rocked slightly, eyes closed so hard she was beginning to see white spots. But she wanted to drown them out. She had to get rid of them. Make it stop…

And yet, if it had hurt so much… why had she tried again?

---

"_What's going on?"_

"…… "

"_Please… Please tell me! I know something's wrong, I don't get it!"_

"_Please, when I say this, I'm being completely truthful with you. I am so, so sorry…"_

"_Is that…… Sory, why is there another girl hiding in my bathroom?"_

"_I…I…"_

"…_S-Sory…"_

"_I'm so sorry…"_

"_But WHY? I thought we were happy! I thought… "_

"_I don't know why I did it."_

"_Of course you didn't. You men never know."_

_---_

Tears fell freely down her face now as she opened her eyes, hands unclenching to push off the ground; red welts in her palms where her nails had been. Choking back a sob, she brushed off her knees, wincing as her injured palms hit the rough fabric. Finishing, she stood tall, before turning, her back to the edge of the cliff.

In front of her stood shadows, visions of those she had loved and lost. They watched her calmly, anticipating her next moves. They knew why she was here. It was to forget them. And it hurt her to see them all standing there, memories of her past. It hurt her to see all four of them watching her.

She wanted to reach out, hold them, cry into their shoulders. But she know they were only hallucinations. She knew she could never do that again with the real people.

Especially the last boy.

---

"_Ten.. Ten, please talk to me."_

"…… "

"_TEN! I need… I need to hear you say something to me. Anything, just… please."_

"_How! How can I talk to you? After what you did! In front of my friends, my family. I thought… I thought that you loved me. I really did. How could I have been so blind?"_

"_Oh Ten… no, I do love you. I love you more than anything. More than I have ever loved anyone before. But please, try to understand… I'm afraid. I've been hurt so much… I'm afraid of jumping into a commitment so early."_

_"And you couldn't have told me this earlier? In private? WITHOUT breaking – no, killing – my pride? No. if you loved me, you would have told me. You don't keep these kinds of secrets from the people you love."_

---

That night had occurred about a month ago. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get his face out of her mind; his sad, pained expression as he had told her to leave. She hadn't seen him since then either. Not till now, as he stood, a figment in front of her, watching her with gentle blue eyes, surrounded by those she had loved so dearly.

The wind still sang to her, promises of silence and an ending. Promises of no more.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me," Naminé whispered quietly, a small sad smile coming to her lips as she took a last glance at those she had loved; those she had lost, those whom had caused her so much pain. And for a moment, it almost appeared as if they took a step forward, reaching out with surprised faces to try and catch her as she silently fell backwards off the cliff edge, into the final, quiet, never-ending darkness, the wind whispering three last, sweet words to her.

"_We forgive you."_


End file.
